Fluff Stuff
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: A buch of random one-shots based on our favorite pairings from Camp Rock.
1. Jella

**A/N: ok, this is my (attempt) at a Jella story, for all you Jella lovers out there... I don't think it turned out that well, but I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Jella!**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything random and stupid, so I will just say, no, I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Jason!" Nate exclaimed, getting annoyed with his friend's continued stupidity, "Why don't you go and take a walk for a little while?" Jason, who was clueless to his band mate's frustration, beamed.

"That's a good idea! I'll go look for birds!" He skipped away happily, beaming. He pondered over what to do – he was capable of _that_ – and decided at last to go for a walk to the lake, figuring he'd see more birds that way.

"Ooh, there goes a robin… and there's a blue jay!" He said to no one in particular. Not having thoughts or eyes for anything other than the birds, he failed to notice the girl walking the opposite direction until he stumbled right into her. With a thud, they both got knocked to the ground.

"Ouch. Man, now the bird flew away!" Jason groaned, but then he turned his attention to the girl. She was sitting on the ground, staring at Jason. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he got up and gave her his hand. She gratefully took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"Jason!" She said brightly. "It's nice to meet you!"

"What's your name?" Jason asked, giving her a smile.

"Ella," She replied, returning the smile.

"Do you like birds?" Jason questioned suddenly, slightly afraid she was going to either laugh or yell at him, like Shane and Nate did.

"They are my favorite animal! Have you ever seen a _real_ bald eagle?" She replied, enthralled that there was someone else who understood her love for birds. Normally, people made fun of her when she mentioned that, so she pretty much kept it to herself. No one else so far had been able to relate to the joy she felt when she saw birds flying.

"Yes! I even bought a bird book, so I could tell all the different kinds apart!" Jason beamed. He'd never been able to talk about birds before, without getting teased, and already he enjoyed it. That was the one thing that was really important in his life: birds.

"That is so cool! Can I see?" Ella asked, her eyes shining. Eagerly, Jason brought out his bird book, handing it to her. She flipped through it with a fascinated look. "It's amazing!"

"Would you like to… look for birds together?" Jason questioned hesitantly, and Ella nodded, a huge smile on her face.

"Do you know where you can find the most birds?" Ella replied curiously as they began to walk down the path.

"I normally see a lot by the lake," Jason suggested.

"Let's go!" She said happily, and the two skipped along together, not worrying about trying to impress each other but simply being themselves. Neither had been allowed to express themselves freely for a long time.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Boston." Ella answered.

"We're going on tour there next month! Maybe I could, you know, stop in and say hi…" Jason hesitated. He wasn't sure what to say. Ella was the first person who could really relate to him, and he enjoyed every minute they were spending together.

"I'd love that!" Ella exclaimed, and Jason's worry disappeared. "So, did you enjoy this summer?"

"It was one of the best! Although, I never got my birdhouse. Shane was too busy." Jason sighed, glancing at Ella.

"You like birdhouses too?" Ella asked in surprise. She and Jason related more than she would have expected. She hadn't been able to relate to anyone in… a long time. Jason beamed.

"More than anything!" He gasped, and immediately launched into a long discussion about why he liked birdhouses, and how disappointed he'd been when Shane had come back, without his birdhouse.

"I'll make you a birdhouse." Ella whispered, putting her hand on his arm. Jason's eyes widened.

"_Really_? You would do that for me?" He replied, hardly able to believe his luck.

"Of course!" Ella giggled.

"Ella?" Jason questioned.

"Yes?" She answered, glancing at him.

"Would you like to come and watch birds with me tomorrow?" Ella smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.


	2. Naitlyn

**A/N: ok, here goes my Naitlyn story! Yay! I'm so proud of myself, writing something other than Smitchie! (although they are my favorite couple so far) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I appreciate them all SO much! Enjoy!**

**Naitlyn:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the two songs Nate sings (JBs own that).**

* * *

Nate sat strumming his guitar lazily, like he always did when he was bored. A new tune was playing out in his head.

_Tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could go across the world_

_And see everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

"Thinking of Caitlyn?" Shane asked, coming to sit beside him.

"No, I was just… admiring the view." Nate stuttered, and Shane smirked.

"Of what? Caitlyn?" He asked teasingly. "Come on, dude, I know you like her."

"Is it really that obvious?" Nate questioned, looking worried.

"Only a little." Shane replied. When Nate raised his eyebrows, Shane couldn't resist, "Ok, a lot."

"You are the worst friend ever!" Nate frowned, but he continued to watch as Caitlyn showed off her moves while playing out a tune on her keyboard.

"Just go and talk to her!" Shane suggested.

"You're one to talk." Nate retorted, "When you still haven't spoken to Mitchie yet."

"I'm going to, but I want to see you talk to Caitlyn first." Shane replied and Nate sighed.

"Fine!" He put down his guitar, glaring at Shane, and then walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey Caitlyn." He said, glancing at Shane nervously.

"Sup?" Caitlyn responded, with a slight smirk on her face. Nate was confused but decided to ignore it.

"Nothing much. I just was listening to your song and I wanted to tell you it was really good." Caitlyn laughed. She knew the real reason why Nate had come over. He and Shane hadn't been very inconspicuous and they hadn't been talking all that quietly either.

"Thanks." She replied evenly. She wasn't going to give away that she knew anything; she wanted to see where Nate would go with this conversation first.

Nate was wondering the same thing.

"So…" She muttered.

"Yeah…" Nate replied, still unable to think of anything. He threw a quick glance at Shane for help. "So, uhh, your hair is really curly." Nate could have kicked himself for saying that. She was going to think he was lame.

"Like yours." Caitlyn replied. Nate reddened and Caitlyn couldn't resist chuckling.

"I thought only girls blushed." She teased.

"I am not _blushing_!" Nate replied indignantly.

"Of course not." Caitlyn said, pretending to agree with him.

"Guys don't _blush_. I was just a little… hot, so I started sweating!" Nate rambled on and Caitlyn raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Couldn't he think of a better lie than that?

"_Sweating_? What does sweating have to do with _blushing_?" Caitlyn asked. Nate continued to stutter until Caitlyn couldn't stand it anymore.

"I know why you came over here," She broke in. Nate raised his head in surprise.

"You do?" He asked, his face reddening even more.

"Yeah. I overheard you and Shane talking. I'm not deaf, you know."

"That's embarrassing." Nate bit his lip, unable to meet her eyes. "Did you hear the song too?" Caitlyn shook her head.

"No. What song?"

"Never mind. I was just…"

"Come on, let me hear it!" Caitlyn asked, and Nate sighed.

"Ok. But let's go into the tour bus, so the whole world doesn't hear me." He agreed, and the two walked over to Connect 3's large bus. "Umm, if you don't mind, I'd rather sing you a different song. I… I wrote it for you." He stuttered. Caitlyn nodded, and he hesitantly began to sing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

When he finished the song, surprise was showing clearly in her brown eyes. Pushing his fear aside, he gave her a smile.

"Caitlyn, I know we've been friends for a while now, but… I'd like to be something more." Nate finally managed to force out. When he saw Caitlyn hesitate, his smile dropped. But when she looked up at him, her eyes shining, he felt hope flicker inside of him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, smacking his arm playfully. "Of course I agree! I've been waiting for you to say something!" Nate jumped up happily, and the two hugged joyfully.

* * *


	3. Smitchie

**A/N: now it's time for my personal favorite pairing, SMITCHIE!! lol. Plz R&R! And enjoy, considering this is the last chapter. I am going to write more one-shots, though, so if you'd like to request one of those three pairings (or a Jason/Peggy, I could always try something different), feel free! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Shane walked down the lake, past all the cabins, and all around Camp Rock, searching for Mitchie. She was no where to be found.

Then he saw her, running out of the Mess Hall, tears streaming down her face.

"Mitchie! What's wrong?" He asked, stepping over to her. She glanced at him, and then flung her arms around him, sobbing. "What's the matter? Come on, Mitchie, it'll be okay." He said awkwardly, rubbing her back.

"No it won't. I feel so stupid. I never should have tried to fit in; I should have just been myself." Mitchie cried, burying her face into Shane's shirt.

"Shush, Mitchie, its ok. What you did isn't all that bad." Mitchie cried harder, her breath coming in gasps. "I forgave you."

"You might have." Mitchie said, "But _they_ don't stop torturing me."

"Who?"

"Tess aggravates the situation but the others follow. Caitlyn and Lola and you are the only ones who have forgiven me."

"Come on, I'll take care of it." Shane replied, gently pulling Mitchie back towards the Mess Hall. Mitchie resisted, looking scared.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously, but all Shane could feel was anger. He'd make sure Mitchie was never picked on again. They'd better leave her alone because he wasn't going to put up with them teasing her. "Just let it go Shane, I'll be okay."

"No. I'm taking care of this right now."

"Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed, but Shane ignored and continued up the stairs. Flinging the door open, he started over to Tess.

"I want something to be _crystal clear_ to you!" He yelled, "Don't you _ever_ bother Mitchie, ever again! If you so much as go _near_ her –"

"Shane, she's not worth it." Mitchie broke in, tugging on his sleeve. "Let's just go."

"Yeah, Shane, listen to your little _girlfriend_." Tess mocked. The fact that _Shane Gray_ had just screamed at her over some pathetic loser had torn her apart, but she wasn't about to let the hurt show. Mitchie's eyes flashed, but she stayed quiet. Tess really wasn't worth wasting her time on. Shane, however, looked more mad than Mitchie had ever seen him.

"I swear, if you say one word to my girlfriend, I will personally –" Mitchie stopped listening. Had Shane just said she was his… _girlfriend_? She wondered if she'd heard wrong and decided to go clean her ears after, just to make sure. Shane seemed surprised too, because before Mitchie realized it, he'd stopped talking and looked shocked.

Mitchie stared at him, hardly daring to believe. Shane, on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself. _How could you have let that slip? You stupid idiot, now she's really going to hate you_! He turned to Mitchie to see her reaction, but before he could say anything she turned and fled.

"Mitchie! Wait up!" Shane yelled, chasing after her.

Mitchie raced on, running as fast as she possibly could. She was overwhelmed by what Shane had just said and she needed some time to think over it and let it sink in. She ran to the one place that always brought her peace – the place where she'd first met Shane – the lake. She sat down on the dock, wrapping her arms around her knees and staring out across the lake.

"Mitchie!" A voice behind her made her spin around. Shane was standing behind her, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok… I just have to think, ok?" Mitchie replied, and Shane nodded, sitting down beside her. The thoughts swirled in Mitchie's head, so fast she could barely keep up.

_I can't believe Shane said that… what do I do now? I mean I think I like him… ok fine, I do like him, but I don't know what to do! Once camp is over, he's going to go on tour and I have to go back to school and we won't get to see each other for months… what if he finds somebody better? What would I do then? Oh, Mitchie, you know you like him so stop stalling and just take a chance for once! You know Shane likes you so just give it a try!_

Mitchie glanced up at Shane, who was staring at her, trying to judge by her expression what she was thinking. He really couldn't tell, but she was smiling now, so that had to be a good thing… right? He waited impatiently for her answer.

"I… I don't know, Shane." Mitchie said eventually. "Think about it, you'll be on tour and we won't be able to see each other that often…"

"Please, Mitchie. I'm sorry you had to find out how I felt back there, in front of all those people, but I love you. Please, just give me a chance. Please." Mitchie took a deep breath, still a little hesitant, but she knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay. I'll give you a chance – but just one!" She teased, earning herself a gentle smack from Shane.

"I guess I'll have to try really hard not to mess it up." He replied, leaning over and kissing her.


	4. Goodbye

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I lacked inspiration for any one shots- and ideas! lol. Anyway, I'm thinking of doing more pairings than just Naitlyn, Smitchie, and Ella, just whatever I'm in the mood for lol. (Maybe I'll even do a little Tason, if that's what you call it. Or Jess, whatever works lol. Maybe, I might attempt it lol but for now I'll stick to safer pairings lol) Anyway, this one-shot is a songfic to Miley Cyrus- Goodbye. I pretty much stuck to the song, hope it turned out good!! Enjoy and review!**

**Pairing: Smitchie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Or the song.**

* * *

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

Mitchie stared at the photo of her and Shane that was on her lamp stand. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it. Memories flooded over her; canoeing with Shane, throwing each other into the lake at Camp Rock, texting each other every second of the day, singing with Shane… it was all over. Mitchie sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Why did things have to end between them after all the good things they'd shared together?

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

Mitchie smiled at that memory. In the middle of his class, Shane had stood up, singled her out of the group, and they'd shared a dance, while the other students watched in surprise.

She missed Shane terribly. Now she wished they'd made different choices.

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget…_

_Is goodbye_

**Flashback:**

"_Mitchie.. The band is going on tour… again. This time it's a three year tour." Mitchie's smile fell at Shane's serious tone. _

_"Well, you've been on tour before. We already talked about this, I'll be ok. I'll miss you, but we can still talk. When you're not busy, that is." _

_"That's just it, Mitchie. I probably won't have any free time, because we're going to be doing rehearsals and all that stuff. I won't have even a few seconds to text you." _

_"So… what are you saying?" Mitchie asked, afraid of the answer. _

_"I think… that we should take a break. Not forever, just while I'm on tour." Mitchie stared at her phone in amazement. _

_"So after your tour, what then? Would you break up with me when the next tour comes along? I don't think I can deal with that, Shane."_

_"Of course not! I'm just saying, it'd be too difficult…" _

_"Oh, now I'm a burden to you?" Mitchie was obviously angry now. "You know what Shane? We're over, forever!" With that, she snapped her phone shut and threw it across the room_

**-End Flashback-**

_I woke up this morning, _

_Played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up my phone and then_

_Put it down_

'_Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

Mitchie stared at her phone, hesitating, and then threw it to the ground. There was no use. She and Shane were over, forever, just like she'd told him. She had to be strong… and she knew Shane well enough to know he'd be mad by now and wouldn't listen to her anyway. She'd just waste her breath. _Save it for someone who's worth it, Mitchie._ She scolded herself.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget…_

She lay back on her bed, biting her lip. She hadn't felt this alone ever; even before she'd even heard of Camp Rock her life hadn't been so lonely. She didn't know what to do. Turning onto her side, the picture of Shane and her on the lake seemed to stare at her. If only some thing would just tell her what to do, her life would be so much easier.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say…_

Mitchie started as her Connect Three ringtone blasted. She stared at her phone, wondering what to do. Finally, she picked it up off of the floor and, taking a deep breath, she answered it.

"Mitchie, please don't hang up." Shane's voice sounded desperate and… _alone_. She resisted the urge to throw her phone across the room like she had last time he'd called and waited for him to talk. "I'm sorry about what happened; I'm so sorry. I take back what I said, you were right, I was so wrong. I know I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you – hey! – but please, please, give me another chance? Please, can we forget that conversation even happened?" Shane rushed on, "And go back to how things used to be?" Mitchie took a deep breath before replying.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_That time you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that you biggest regret_

_The memory you wish I'd forget…_

"Shane…"

"Mitchie, please, just give me another chance! I know I was wrong, and I know you have every right to hate me – wait a second – hang on Mitch." She waited as she heard Shane and Nate arguing in the background.

"Isn't that overdoing it a little? What if she really does hate me? Ugh, Nate, I should have asked Jason for help!" Shane's exasperated tone made Mitchie chuckle.

"You're not listening to me! You asked for my advice, and now you've got it, so just do it!"

"Nate, if I keep going on about how horrible of a person I am, she might realize that's actually _true_!" Shane yelled back. Mitchie bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Sometimes Shane was so pathetic it was funny.

"Shane!" She yelled suddenly, and she heard him pick up the phone again.

"Yeah?" He asked, sounding nervous. "Did you… hear all that?"

"Yup." Mitchie burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh. Now you really are going to hate me. I…"

"_Shane_." Mitchie cut him off. "Stop rambling, please. I don't hate you. Of course I accept your apology. And I'm willing to forget if you are." There was a long, surprised pause at the other end of the line.

"You aren't mad at me?" He questioned finally, once he managed to find his voice. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't. So, are we going to start over?"

"Thank you Mitchie, so much!" Shane cried from the other end, sounding overjoyed. Mitchie grinned.

"Anything for my pop star." She replied.

_Saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

…_Goodbye_


	5. TessXJason

**A/N: Ok, well I decided to push my luck(lol) and do a Jess/Tason story! Yeah, I'm weird, I know... lol. Anyway, it's short and not that good. It's definitely not my best and I'm not really ALL that happy with it. It takes place when Tess falls off stage in Final Jam. Anyway, enjoy and review! **

**Pairing: Jess/Tason**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, like I have said nearly a million times.**

* * *

_Come on, come on, come on…_

Tess sang, feeling excited, knowing her mother was watching her performance. Now was her time to shine; her mother would see how good she really was. Her mother had come just to watch her; Tess finally had T.J. Tyler all to herself.

_Look at you, look at me/ There's never any us/ Can't you see…_

She watched her mother, her eyes sparkling. An intense happiness was bubbling up inside of her. This was her time to prove just how good she was to her mother.

Then… Tess started in surprise as her mother glanced at her phone, looked at Tess once more, and then answered her phone, getting up as if she was getting ready to leave.

_Come on…_

Tess faltered, and her mistake caused her to stumble. She nearly fell off of the stage, but luckily she managed to catch herself in time. Her mother stared at her in disappointment, and tears formed in Tess's eyes before she turned and ran off stage.

Curling up in the corner, she pulled her knees to her chest and cried, feeling heartbroken. How _could_ her mother do that to her?

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, and Tess looked up to see Connect Three's guitar player, Jason, standing over her with a concerned look on her face.

"No." Tess replied quietly, looking away as her voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" Jason questioned gently, patting her shoulder. Tess managed to give him a small smile. The fact that he cared about her touched her. Even her own mother hadn't cared enough to come and comfort her daughter.

"My mom… well, you know she's T.J. Tyler… she was here, and… she can't even give me a few minutes of her time. I know she's famous, but… her fame comes before me. Pleasing her fans comes before her own daughter…" Tess broke off, tears streaming down her face, and she buried her face in Jason's shirt.

"Shush, it'll be all right. That was wrong of your mother; I can't believe she would do that to you. I know how you feel though, well, kind of. Shane and Nate think I'm not very bright, and they don't give me much credit, even when I deserve it. They always pick on me, and I feel like I'm just… not important to them, or the band."

"I know, even though I'm practically famous, I still feel like no one cares…"

"Well, I do."

"Really?" Tess asked in surprise, looking up at him. "Are you serious?" Jason smiled gently.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… but I thought maybe my mom cared about me at least a little, but look how that turned out!"

"Your mom does care about you, she's just… busy." Jason insisted, but Tess didn't seem convinced.

"It's okay." She gave Jason a smile.

"I know what will make you feel better." Jason said happily. "Bird watching!"

"Birds?" Tess replied doubtfully. Jason nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, walking her down to the lake. "See? There's a blue jay! Don't you feel better all ready?"

"Umm… a little?" Tess responded, trying not to hurt Jason's feelings. He really was a nice guy, but his obsession with birds was a little… _weird_. Oh well, Tess decided, and then she realized that watching the birds with Jason had made her forget about what had happened. Jason was right; it was peaceful and it had helped, a lot.

"Hey Jason," Tess said.

"Mmhmm?" Jason replied, his eyes still glued to an owl he had spotted.

"Would you like to do this again some time?" She asked shyly. For some reason she felt nervous.

"Sure! Shane and Nate _never_ do any bird watching with me! Hey, maybe we could even make a _birdhouse_!" Jason exclaimed happily, and Tess smiled. He was a bit of a dork. But she liked him anyway.


	6. The Last Time

**A/N: Sorry, I know most of you wanted a Naitlyn, but I just wasn't in the mood to write one. Sorry!! LOL also I want to thank you guys for your suggestions, but I just found out that songfics are against the TOS! Which is REALLY sad... (sigh). Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! soo... this story is my longest one-shot yet (over 3,000 words, YAY me!) and I think I'm proud of it. Sorry if the ending seems rushed. Okay, I'm gonna stop now. ENJOY!!  
**

**Pairing: Smitchie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

_Beep, beep, beep…_

With a groan, Mitchie rolled out of bed and knocked her alarm clock to the ground.

"Maybe that'll silence it for a while." She groaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Come on, Mitchie, breakfast is on the table!" Connie, Mitchie's mother, shouted from downstairs. Still half asleep, Mitchie hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs.

"Yum! Cheese omelets." _Again_, she thought, but still she gave her mother an appreciative smile. She really was in love with her mother's cooking, but it was kind of like the burgers… sometimes, things just got old. Not that she was complaining.

"What are you doing today?" Connie asked, smiling.

"I'm going to meet Shane at the park. We're going to spend as much time together as we can, since he's going to be leaving in a week. I mean, I kind of wish he wasn't on tour. It'd be so much easier and we'd be able to see each other so much more!" Mitchie sighed, shoving the omelets in her mouth.

"At least you get to see him." Connie pointed out.

"Yeah. At least I _have_ him." Mitchie added with a bright smile.

"Now, hurry up dear, I wouldn't want you to be late."

"I won't, mom. I'm fine. Hey, is that the comics? Ooh, I love the Sunday comics!" Mitchie eagerly grabbed at the paper, and then she stopped, her fork half way to her mouth. She gave a little cry and dropped the fork, spilling the omelets all over her.

"Oh, Mitchie! Let me help you clean that up." Connie rushed over, but Mitchie's eyes were firmly glued to the page.

"Did you see this?" She asked in shock, pointing at the picture on the front of the page. Connie's eyes widened as she realized what it was. "I can't believe him!" Mitchie growled, tossing the paper to the floor.

"Well, honey, you should check with Shane to see if it's true. You know how the paparazzi are always trying to stir up trouble and jumping to the wrong conclusions."

"Yeah, but I bet it wasn't that hard. Look, there's another picture." Mitchie held her head in her hands as her mother picked the paper off of the floor, releasing a small gasp.

"Mitchie…"

"I'm going to talk to him." Mitchie cut her off before she could continue, dumping her plate into the sink and marching up to her room. Sure, she'd seen a bunch of articles before about Shane's 'girlfriends', but this one… they were _kissing!_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and began to get changed.

* * *

"Hey!" Shane greeted Mitchie as she walked up to him, giving him a weak smile.

"Hi." She replied awkwardly, avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked, lifting her head and staring at her.

"I saw the article." Mitchie nearly whispered, biting her lip. Shane continued to stare at her in confusion.

"What article?"

"The one about you and… Tess." Mitchie forced out, turning away from him abruptly.

"Mitchie… do you really think it's true? You should know by now you're the only one for me." Shane said softly, giving her a hug. Mitchie elbowed him, stepping away.

"Yeah. I saw the pictures too, Shane." She said harshly, staring at him with hurt in her eyes. "How could you?"

"The pictures?" Shane's eyes widened as he realized what Mitchie was talking about. "Wait, I can explain…" He began, but Mitchie just shook her head.

"I'm disappointed, Shane." She whispered before bolting.

"Mitchie!" Shane shouted, stumbling after her as she ran.

"No! Leave me alone!" Mitchie yelled back, tears streaming down her face. "Go and cry to _her_, I could care less!" She screamed, running faster.

"It's not true, Mitchie! Please, come back!"

"If it wasn't true, how do you explain the kiss?" Mitchie yelled, shaking her head. "Just go away. I'm sick of your mind games! Just get away from me!" With that, she bolted around the corner.

"Mitchie, please don't do this!" Shane shouted, chasing after her. But by the time he rounded the corner, she was already gone.

* * *

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend, asked as Mitchie sped through her door, sobbing.

"It's Shane. Did you see the news today?" Mitchie bit her lip, holding up the paper. On the front page was a picture of Shane and Tess hugging. "Read it!" She shoved the paper into Caitlyn's face, throwing herself down on Caitlyn's couch. "I can't believe I ever even believed a word that jerk said!" She punched the pillow blindly, a growl arising from her throat.

"Whoa. Please retract your claws away from my couch, yeah, thanks." Caitlyn said, glancing up at the paper for a second. Mitchie sighed and buried her face in the pillow. "Do you really believe this? Please, it's just a bunch of crap. Do you really think Shane would dump you for _Tess_?"

"But…" Mitchie lowered her eyes, staring at her fingernails to avoid Caitlyn's gaze. "Did you see the other picture? How do you explain _that_?" She pointed at the picture at the bottom of the page.

"You know Tess. Please, she probably did that on purpose. I would bet _money_ that Shane didn't actually want to kiss her."

"Ugh! You're right, as always, Caitlyn. Thanks. I guess I'll go and talk to Shane." Sighing, Mitchie stood up and hugged her friend before going back to the park where she'd left Shane.

"Hey, Shane…" Mitchie trailed off in shock, gaping, at the sight before her. Tess had her arms around Shane's waist and was walking with him. Shane spun around when he heard Mitchie, who was standing with her eyes wide open. He jumped, pushing Tess away from him.

"I knew it!" Mitchie screamed, looking at him in disbelief. "You… how _could_ you. And to think I was actually going to come back here and apologize!" She shook her head sadly, and then turned and fled. This time she wasn't coming back.

* * *

"Flight 676 is now boarding." The speaker announced, and Mitchie stood up, glancing out the window at the place she'd called home for the past 16 years. It was the last time she would ever see it. She was never going to come back, ever again. She was leaving, for good. She blinked back tears and handed the flight attendant her ticket, her eyes still glued to the window. _This is goodbye,_ she thought, shaking yet forcing her legs to move. In a sort of horrified daze, she walked up the ramp. _It's time for me to move on_. _I don't belong here_.

"Miss? If you would please take your seat…" The flight attendant gave her a smile, pointing at the empty seat in front of her.

"Uhh… yeah. Sorry." Mitchie replied distractedly, returning the smile as brightly as she could manage, and sitting down. _This is it. There's no going back now._ She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Her legs were shaking, and she wasn't sure how she could even walk at this point. _Stop it, Mitchie._ She told herself sternly, _this is what you want._ She forced herself to stop fidgeting and instead stared out the window. _The last time_… she thought sadly, her shoulders still trembling.

"Please buckle your seat belts; we're getting ready for take off." The pilot commanded, and Mitchie bit her lip as she obeyed, tears threatening to overwhelm her. She heard the rumble of the plane's engine, and then felt it as it began to lift off of the ground.

_The last time…_ echoed in her head as she stared out at the city, tears spilling down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She was leaving everything behind; her home, her friends… and Shane.

* * *

* * *

**Three Years Later:**

* * *

"Come on, get a life Caitlyn." Mitchie joked to her best friend, laughing.

"Oh shut up, Mitchie." Caitlyn replied, rolling her eyes. "Argh, I wish you'd gotten a better job!" She complained. "Come on, Crazy Smoothies' is like, lame."

"Hey!" Mitchie frowned, moving on to wipe down the next table. "It's not _that_ bad, and it gives me good pay. You should be more supportive!"

"Okay, okay, you win!" Caitlyn held up her hands in mock surrender, and the girls laughed again.

"Wait… you don't even have a job!" Mitchie gaped at her friend, and Caitlyn turned red.

"I said you win!" She replied defensively after a minute. Mitchie shook her head, nearly red from laughing so hard.

"So, what do you wanna do after I get off?" Mitchie asked.

"I'll do whatever you want to. By the way, did you hear? Connect 3 is in town for a concert!" Mitchie dropped her pen and turned to face Caitlyn slowly.

"What did you say?" She asked in disbelief, staring at Caitlyn, who shrugged.

"Connect 3… is in… town." Caitlyn repeated slowly. Mitchie stomped her foot and plopped down at a table that was currently unoccupied. "I think we should go! I've been _waiting_ to see Nate again! It's just not the same talking to him on the phone." She sighed dreamily, and Mitchie gently elbowed her friend.

"Do you hear yourself?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, we should totally go!"

"Uhh… why don't you go. I'll think I'll pass." Mitchie gave Caitlyn a weak smile, hoping her façade was working. It obviously didn't, because Caitlyn was staring at her.

"Please don't tell me you're still worried about Shane." She said, and it was more of a statement than a question. Mitchie hung her head, her cheeks flaming.

"I… I just finally stopped thinking about him, Caitlyn! Finally, I managed to get him out of my head; if I see him again, I'll have to go through all of that again."

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later, Mitchie."

"I choose later!" Mitchie replied quickly, jumping up and going to clean another table, hoping Caitlyn would leave her alone.

"Come on Mitchie, you can't keep running from your problems!"

"I never ran away from my problems, I just _moved _away from them."

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled in exasperation, flicking her friend.

"I can't, Caitlyn. I'm sorry. If you want to go, it's okay, really." Mitchie turned her back so Caitlyn wouldn't see her tears. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Mitchie, giving her a hug.

"Mitchie, new customers that need to be served." Ellen hissed, nudging Mitchie. Quickly, Mitchie wiped away her tears and put on a bright, phony smile.

"Hello, may I take your order?" She asked as cheerfully as she could.

"Umm… I'll have a vanilla smoothie, please."

"Anything pink! And I'm sure Shane will probably want a mint chocolate chip smoothie." Mitchie gasped slightly when she realized who was sitting in front of her.

"Jason?" She asked in surprise, watching Jason carefully lower his sunglasses, staring at her suspiciously.

"Yes…" He said slowly. "You're not gonna start screaming in my ear and try to marry me, are you?"

"No…" Mitchie replied, giggling. Same old Jason. "And Nate!"

"Okay… I'm sorry, do we know you?" Nate questioned, looking around to make sure that no one else had recognized them.

"I…" Mitchie trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Umm… no. I just… thought you looked familiar, that's all! I'll be right back with your orders!" She darted away, her heart racing. How would they react if they knew who she was?

"Caitlyn, help!" She pulled her friend aside frantically. "Their _here_!"

"Who?"

"_Connect 3_!"

"Oh wow! I can't believe it; I'm gonna go say hi to Nate!" Caitlyn shrieked happily. Before she could run over to them, however, Mitchie grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, wait, you can't!" She pleaded, holding her back.

"Why not?"

"Because… they didn't recognize me, and I want to keep it that way. If they see you…"

"Okay, fine." Caitlyn replied grumpily, sitting down and crossing her arms. "But you _really_ owe me."

"Thank you!" Mitchie hugged Caitlyn happily, and then realized that Connect 3 was still waiting for their smoothies and hurried to make them.

"Here are your smoothies." Mitchie said, the fake smile still plastered to her face.

"Thanks! Yay, how did you know my favorite?" Jason asked, gleefully pulling the smoothie towards him. Mitchie stopped, thinking of an excuse.

"Uhh… lucky guess?" She threw out, shrugging.

"And here you go." She placed Shane's smoothie near him, careful not to glace at him. Before she could leave, however, his hand latched onto her wrist.

"Wait…"

"Umm… I'm really busy, sorry; maybe another time would be better…" She rushed, pulling away. Instead of letting go, Shane stood and spun her around, their eyes meeting. Mitchie froze, her heart pounding.

"_**Mitchie**_?" Shane breathed, staring at her in shock.

"No… sorry, I think you've got the wrong person, but I _really _have to go now, sorry!" Mitchie rambled nervously, stepping back. Shane just stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why did you leave?" He asked finally, and Mitchie knew she couldn't dodge her way out of this.

"Look, I really am busy, could we talk later? I get off in… five minutes."

"Will you promise me you won't run away again?" Staring up at him, Mitchie knew she wasn't able to run away.

"I promise." She replied, trying to calm herself.

"Mitchie, back to work!" Ellen yelled, pointing at a new group of customers that had walked in. Both Shane and Mitchie jumped, Mitchie giving Shane an apologetic smile. Shane reluctantly released her, still not taking his eyes off of her as he slowly sat back down at his table. Mitchie looked away, ducking her head, and hurried to serve the customers.

* * *

The clock hit three, and Mitchie knew that she had to face Shane. She slowly trudged over to the table where he was sitting. Nate and Jason had left to give them privacy, and Mitchie sat down across from him awkwardly, giving him a nervous smile.

"So…" She said, giving a small, nervous laugh.

"Why did you run away? You don't know how long I've been searching for you." Shane asked, and the atmosphere grew tense. "Why did you do it?"

"I…" Suddenly, her reasons seemed to stupid and petty, and she hung her head in shame. "I didn't think; I just wanted away from it all. I couldn't handle everything… with Tess, and all…"

"Mitchie…" Shane sighed. "How could you even _think_ I would date Tess? Really, you knew how much I loved you."

"_Loved_? You've moved on, I can see." Mitchie was shaking, still trying to be strong and pretend like she didn't care, but she couldn't help a stray tear running down her face at Shane's words. They cut deep into her like a knife. "I don't even know what I'm doing here; I'll just leave." Mitchie stood and turned to leave, but Shane grabbed her arm.

"No! Mitchie, I've spent three years searching for you, you can't just walk away!"

"Why not? Your heart obviously belongs to someone else by now. I missed my chance, Shane, and there's no reason for me to stay here any longer."

"Listen to me." Shane commanded, pulling her around to face him. "There _is_ no one else. I still do love you, and that will _never_ change."

"Do you _mean _that?" Mitchie asked, the tears flowing freely now.

"Of course I do, Mitch. I wouldn't have been looking for you for this long if I didn't."

"But… what about you and Tess?"

"There never was any us, don't you realize? We never existed! I promise on my word as a rockstar."

"I thought you were a pop star." Mitchie replied, a sparkle in her eyes. Shane stared at her, befuddled.

"I thought you hated me." He admitted gently. Mitchie hesitated before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I could never hate you." She whispered, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe how stupid I was."

"You're not stupid." Shane corrected, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, feeling her relax against him.

"Yes I am. I overreacted, about nothing. I'm sorry." By now, she was sobbing, and Shane simply pulled her closer.

"You didn't know. I was the stupid one for letting you go."

"I hate to interrupt…" Nate cut in, giving them an apologetic smile and glancing at Mitchie worriedly, seeing her tear-stained face, "But our concert is at seven, and we need to rehearse."

"Will you come to the concert with us? Please?" Mitchie nodded, wiping her eyes for the second time that day. "Oh, but hang on. I have a surprise for you, Nate!" Mitchie giggled, bolting off. She returned a few moments later, Caitlyn on her heels.

"Caitlyn!" Nate yelled happily. Mitchie watched the two, smiling. Maybe this day would turn out all right.

* * *

"Here. You are in the first row." Shane handed Mitchie a ticket, "But be sure not to run when I'm not looking, okay?" Mitchie giggled.

"Okay." She agreed, grinning.

"But I'll be keeping watch, just in case. I'm not taking my eyes off of you for even a _moment_."

"I _promise_ I won't go anywhere." Mitchie sighed, smacking Shane lightly. "You're such a worrywart!"

"Well, if you spent three years looking for someone, wouldn't you be too?" He asked seriously, and Mitchie's smile dropped.

"I guess. I'm really, really, _really_ terribly sorry."

"It's all better now." Shane replied honestly. "Just as long as you're back in my arms again."

"I'll never leave." She promised, squeezing him tightly. She regretted running away more than anything.

"I've got to go on now, but I'll be watching." He winked at her, and Mitchie reluctantly pulled away and went to find her seat.

"Before this is over, there's one last song I would like to sing. I wrote it a long time ago, for a friend." He winked at Mitchie (again), and Mitchie felt excitement bubbling up inside of her. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be with Shane.

_Standing in the rain,_

_Asking myself where this went wrong_

_I would give anything to take back what's said and done_

_Can this really be the end?_

_So now I cry myself to sleep,_

_Wishing this was all a bad dream,_

_Please wake me up, _

_I'm living a nightmare_

_This can't be real,_

_So wake me up baby, _

_Hold me and never let me go_

_Come back to me,_

_I'd give up anything to have you_

_Holdin' me again_

_I try to pick myself off of the ground,_

_But I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I need you to…_

_Wake me up_

_So wake me up baby, _

_Hold me and never let me go_

_Come back to me,_

_I'd give up anything to have you_

_Holdin' me again_

_Hold me…_

_(Come back to me)_

_Hold onto me..._

_(Never let me go)_

_Hold me…_

_Stay here holdin' me_

The last note rang in the air, and Shane turned to smile at Mitchie, who had tears running down her face. The crowd cheered around her, but Mitchie was only aware of Shane. He ran off stage, and Mitchie hurried to find him.

"That was beautiful, Shane." Mitchie cried, throwing her arms around him.

"It was nothing, really." Shane began, but Mitchie shook her head, cutting him off.

"It was_ amazing_." She whispered, staring up at him. "My biggest regret was saying goodbye."

"Promise me you'll stay with me forever." Shane asked, holding her tightly.

"I promise." Mitchie smiled up at him, and reached up, kissing him.

* * *


	7. Revenge On Shane Gray

**A/N: Okay, so the pairing is Naitlyn, but it's not really the best fluffy one-shot. Actually, it doesn't have ANY fluff in it until the end. But, I couldn't resist writing this, my mom and I were talking the other day, and we both came up with the wonderful things to do to Shane :D I just HAD to write this. It's not really a fluff, so I WILL write a Naitlyn next, a REAL one, I promise, but for now, I hope this pleases you. It was fun to write; it made me relieve my old Drake & Josh days, with their evil little sister Megan. ENJOY!**

**Warning: VERY VERY VERY random and confusing. **

**Pairing: Naitlyn, sort of**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Camp Rock. Nuff said.**

* * *

"Come on, Caitlyn," Shane whined in my ear, his tone pleading. However, I wasn't fooled. No way was I going to go along with his stupid plan.

"No, no, and a triple _no_!" I replied, yet again. "Find someone else to do your dirty work, because no amount of crying is going to make me change my mind." Shane huffed from the other end of the line.

"Fine. Thanks for all your help, I can tell I'm loved." Shane snorted, annoyed.

"I love you too!" I yelled back happily, hanging up the phone.

"Caitlyn!!" I could hear Shane howl even as I was putting the phone down. I smirked. Now, what was I to do... my eyes widened in disbelief as I heard my ring-tone blast. If that was Shane calling, I was personally going to go over to his apartment and kill him.

"Why won't you leave me alone, you maniac?!" I shouted, before I even checked the caller ID.

"Uhh... if this is a bad time, I'll call back later." Oh, it was Nate. Wait... it was _Nate_!

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, hoping Nate wouldn't hang up after my outburst. "Your friend is trying to make me loose my mind!"

"Tell me about it," Nate agreed, "Right now, he just tried to tackle me to the ground and make me help him." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you come over here and we can vent?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes. "And maybe think up some evil plans to pay him back for all this torture he's putting us through?" I added, and that seemed to do the trick.

"I'll be right over!" He yelled, and I could hear him jump up from the seat, and Shane's muttered 'ouch'. "Sorry, dude, I've got plans all ready." Nate told Shane, who started whining so loud that even I could hear him.

"Shane, if you don't stop your whining, I'm going to take care of you once and for all!" I screamed, and finally, I heard what I'd been wanting to hear this entire day: complete silence from the other end of the line. "Nate, I'll see you in a few." I said, returning my voice to it's normal tone.

"Okay." Nate replied, now sounding nervous. I snapped the phone shut, and began to think of revenge.

* * *

"I got here as soon as I could. At least Shane didn't give me anymore problems, thanks to you scaring him straight." Nate said, as I pulled open my apartment door, motioning for him to come in. I laughed, smiling.

"Yeah. He's probably still in the same spot that you left him, if I know Shane." I replied easily, chuckling.

"So, what evil plans do you have?" I grinned, a grin that literally spread from ear to ear.

"Oh, you have _no _idea." I rubbed my hands together, giving a mad scientist laugh, and earning a frightened look from Nate. "Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad!" I protested, "It's not like I'm going to kill him or something!"

"I wish I could say that was comforting, but it's really not." Nate said matter-of-factly, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, I could be here alone, thinking of evil plans that involve _you_," I warned, and that was the end of that conversation. I smirked; evil plans were so much fun!

"So, what do you have planned?" Nate asked, seating himself on my couch. I smiled brightly, staring smugly at him.

"One word: payback." Nate glanced at me, somewhat suspicious. "Shane's going on a "date: with Mitchie tonight, right?" I confirmed, and Nate nodded, making my smile grow even bigger. "And you have a key to Shane's apartment, right?" When Nate nodded a second time, I burst out laughing. "Nate Black, get your keys, because we're going for a drive."

* * *

"What if Shane comes back early?" Nate asked as he pulled his car into Shane's driveway, "What if he catches us? He'd kill us!" I rolled my eyes. Nate had been rambling almost the whole drive over to Shane's.

"Nate, chill! Does Shane _ever _come back early from his "dates" with Mitchie? No. He will _never _catch us, no worries." I replied, opening the car door and getting out, pulling Nate out with me. Nate sighed, groaning as I dragged him towards Shane's door. "Come on, won't it be fun to get revenge?" Nate hesitated, and I grabbed his key from his hand, yanking him inside the apartment before he could change his mind.

"Isn't this a little... extreme?" Nate asked finally, glancing around nervously at Shane's things.

"Nate, think about everything he's put us through - especially you, with the whole jerkish pop star attitude - don't you think it's time we had our own fun with him?" Nate sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine. Now tell me, what's the plan?"

"Well, I have a couple..." I trailed off, running my eyes over all of Shane's possessions, and at last my eyes came to rest on his closet. "But we'll start with this."

* * *

"Done!" I announced gleefully, raising my finished work. Nate stared at me in disbelief.

"You actually did it," He muttered under his breath, half in shock, I think, "You really did it." I grinned.

"Yup." So, I'd taken all of Shane's pants, and sewn them together, what was the big deal? That was hardly the worst thing I'd done to Shane; no, that was still to come. Nate managed a weak smile.

"You went through with it." He stuttered, staring at the jeans, "You really did..."

"And I did _more_." Caitlyn grinned, going over to Shane's washing machine and pulling open the door. Nate's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh... my... god." Was all he could manage. Caitlyn had placed Shane's nice white suit in the washing machine, and she'd just so happened to place a green sock in with the load, which resulted in a bright, horrid lime green suit. "Shane is going to kill me..."

"I think that's been established. Time to move onto Payback Shane Plan #2." Nate groaned.

"Shane's all ready going to kill me..."

"Well then you've got nothing to loose. And don't worry, I'll take the blame." I sighed. "Wimp." That did it; suddenly, Nate had snapped out of his shock and turned to gasp at me. I smiled sweetly.

"What's your next plan?" He asked suddenly; I'm guessing he didn't like being called a wimp. I smirked.

"Well..."

* * *

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." Nate repeated, over and over again. I smacked his arm.

"Shut up, do you want Shane to hear us?" I asked, placing my fingers to my lips. If he screwed this up, then Shane would really kill us. Nate shook his head quickly, his curly hair bouncing. That's why I loved his hair so much... Wait, that had _nothing_to do with the plan, so why did I think about that? Rolling my eyes, I quietly crept onto Shane's porch, motioning for Nate to give me the key. As quietly as possible, I clicked the lock open and pushed the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. Thankfully, it remained silent, and I grinned as I snuck across Shane's apartment, towards his bedroom. I could hear him snoring; good, he was fast asleep. Nate followed close behind me, but more cautiously.

I unscrewed the lid to the Nair, and Nate watched, half fascinated, half horrified, as I gently smeared it straight across Shane's eyebrows. I'd always hated those bushy things; well now, they were no more. At least they would be when Shane washed his face tomorrow morning. Shane mumbled something inchoerent and turned slightly, but that was all. Once I'd finished with that, I handed the Nair to Nate and opened up my can of spray paint. In one swift motion, I'd turned Shane Gray's most prized possession green.

* * *

Nate and I sat in my apartment, laughing while snuggling up to one another.

"That was so much fun!" Nate admitted, "You know, once I got over the fear of being killed!"

"Be alert still; Shane hasn't woken up yet. But green is his favorite color." I smirked.

"Yeah, and it's also now the color of about every thing he owns." Nate finished, and we grinned.

"Good thing it's his favorite color."

"Do you know my favorite color?" Nate asked suddenly, and I stopped, thinking.

"Blue." I answered atomatically, smiling. "And mine is purple, why?"

"Do you know what my favorite car is?" Nate continued.

"It's a Ford 69 Mustang (A/N: I made this up, I don't know what Nick really likes), why?"

"Do you know where my favorite place is?"

"Here." I replied, still beyond confused.

"And do you know who my favorite person is?" I frowned.

"Jason?" I asked, puzzled. Nate shook his head, grinning.

"Jason is an air-head." He said, with a laugh, but then his tone turned serious. "You are." I stopped, sitting up straighter. "I like you, Caitlyn."

"I like you too." I whispered, hardly daring to believe. Nate smiled. I bit my lip in anticipation, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he did.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" A bit random, but hey, that was how I liked things.

"Yes." I answered right away, grinning. "You know, Shane is _my_ favorite person." At that, Nate growned.

"Why?" He questioned, looking befuddled. I grinned.

"Because his weird obsession with green bought us together." Yeah, like that made any sense at all. But everything was just the way I liked it. With that, I threw my arms around Nate's neck and kissed him.


	8. AfterMath

**A/N: Well, since you all wanted a continuation to the last one-shot, I decided to go ahead and write it to please you guys, my wonderful reviewers. This one isn't really long, and we'll pretend that Mitchie and Shane aren't actually dating yet. But the next one-shot I write WILL be Naitlyn, if you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Really, I'm kind of brain-dead right now when it comes to Naitlyn. Sorry! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, never did, never will own Camp Rock. Now that's settled; go read my story! lol**

* * *

I groaned, rolling over onto my side. _Time to get up_, I told myself, throwing my bedsheets off of me tiredly. Yawning, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. Mitchie and I were going to meet for breakfast, and I wanted to look my best. However, the sight that stared back at me from the mirror made me scream in fright and horror. _Please, please tell me that something is wrong with my mirror_, I begged, all of my sleepiness gone in a matter of seconds once I'd caught sight of my reflection. Who would do such a horrible, wicked, evil... _Caitlyn_! I screamed like a little girl - I'll admit it -, pulling at my... _green_hair and... wait, what had happened to my eyebrows? Speechless for a moment, I stared, mortified, at his reflection. Then I tore out of the room, snatched up my cell phone, and dialed Caitlyn's number.

"CAITLYN!!" I screamed the minute I heard her mumble, 'hello' sleepily. "You'd better hope you started running, because if you're anywhere in the country I am going to track you down personally!"

"Hi, Shane." Caitlyn replied, completely calm. "What's got you so riled up this early in the morning? Bad date with Mitchie?"

"It wasn't a _date, _and anyway _it_ went wonderful - no thanks to you, I'd like to add - that's not my problem, it's just I woke up and my hair is green and... my _eyebrows _are _gone_!!" I shouted, but the only reaction I got from Caitlyn was a sigh.

"Call me later." She mumbled, groaning. "I'm busy sleeping."

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled, "Now I can't go get breakfast with Mitchie, all thanks to you! And... my whole life is _ruined_!"

"That's not all that's ruined," I heard Caitlyn mutter under her breath, and I stiffened. What the heck did she mean by that? Oh no, please tell me she didn't do anything else... I ran out of my bedroom, running my eyes over all of my belongings. I stopped when I reached my closet and went to pull out one of my jeans. Instead, I ended up with a whole line of jeans trailing from my hand.

"**_Caitlyn_**!" I screamed, "Do you know how much money I spent on all those jeans..." My eyes landed on my _expensive_ white - now a bright lime green color - suit, and bulged. "And my _suit_! It was over four thousand dollars!!" I felt a pain in my chest, and I knew for certain I was probably going to have a heart attack if I didn't calm down.

"Enjoy your life, Shane. Bye." The line went dead, and I clenched my fists together, gritting my teeth. Before I could find something to release my anger on, though, my doorbell rang. Maybe it was Caitlyn, and I could torture her. Without thinking of my green hair and "invisible" eyebrows, I opened the door, only to find Mitchie standing outside. I shrieked and slammed the door back in her face.

"Shane?" Mitchie pushed the door open, glancing at me worriedly. Her eyes widened in shock when she caught sight of my appearance. "Shane, what happened? Oh man, you decided to dye your hair green. Well, don't say I didn't warn you; I really did. I told you that just because you have some weird obsession with green doesn't mean..." I cut her off.

"I didn't dye my beautiful hair! _Caitlyn _did! And... she ruined all my jeans and my white suit, and... ahh, she's dead!" I ranted, furiously.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie whispered, biting her lip in realization. "Gosh, did you get on her nerves or something? Because, she doesn't do this unless she has a reason..."

"Yeah. I was trying to ask her how to..." I broke off, quickly looking away from Mitchie so she wouldn't see that I was blushing. I know, _me_, Shane Gray, blushing. I'll never admit to it, though. Mitchie tilted her head at me curiously.

"Ask her how to what?" She asked, frowning. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Nothing. But I guess she wanted to get even with me because I wouldn't leave her alone."

"Yeah, she can be pretty evil like that." Mitchie agreed, and I released my breath, glad she hadn't kept pushing to find out what I'd wanted to ask Caitlyn. "But come on, we can get the dye out of your hair, no problem." Mitchie latched onto my wrist, dragging me towards the bathroom. She turned on the sink and pushed my head down under the facet. What, was she trying to drown me or something? "Sit still!" Mitchie exclaimed, flicking my back. I stopped squirming and waited patiently. When she finally allowed me to raise my head, the dye was gone from my hair, but my sink was now green. Mitchie handed me a towel to dry my hair, and I smiled at her thankfully.

"But what are we going to do about... _that_?" I asked, pointing at where my eyebrows _used_to be. Mitchie frowned, and then smirked. "No way." I said, but Mitchie advanced towards me, and before I knew it, she'd "pencilled" in my eyebrows. I guess my appearance now was better than it had been this morning, but still... it was humiliating to be seen like this.

"I guess we won't be going out to eat breakfast." Mitchie laughed. "It's okay, I can make something here." I followed her back to the kitchen, where she pulled out a pan and began to cook.

"Want some help?" I asked, stepped forwards, but Mitchie shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"But I want to help!" I protested, and Mitchie smiled nervously.

"Remember what happened last time you 'helped' me cook?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows, and I smiled sheepishly. Yeah, it had involved a fire. And all I'd been trying to do was pop some popcorn. Mitchie hadn't let me near the stove ever since that little 'incident'.

"Heh, good point." I admitted, and Mitchie grinned.

"I'm always right."

* * *

Mitchie and I sat together on the couch, eating the scrambled eggs and bacon that Mitchie had made for us. I smiled gratefully, scooting closer to her. Mitchie grinned.

"So, now that I made you breakfast, you have to tell me what you wanted Caitlyn to help you with." My cheeks flushed red; I could feel the heat rising. But Mitchie was waiting, so I sighed and decided to face the music.

"I was asking her to help me ask you out." I replied truthfully, and Mitchie straightened, staring at me in surprise. I groaned. "I'm sorry, Mitch, I shouldn't have told you..."

"No." Mitchie interrupted me, before I could continue rambling. "Thank goodness for Caitlyn." She muttered, and I frowned. What did she mean?

"Mitch?" Mitchie raised her head, meeting my eyes.

"Ask me." She breathed, sitting straight, staring at me.

"Ask you... _oh_. Okay. Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, all in one breath, and Mitchie laughed, leaning towards me.

"Of course."


	9. Leave The Past In The Past

**A/N: K, this is REALLY REALLY REALLY short, but even though I love Naitlyn, I have a really hard time thinking of ideas that I can use for them. I don't know why, but I guess Naitlyn's just not my specialty :D. Anyway, I have a smitchie up next (which is all ready written but kind of sad) so I'll post that soon, considering this chap is so short. Sorry :D**

**Pairing: Naitlyn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, still.**

* * *

"Caitlyn." Nate hissed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, curly-haired girl standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and frowning.

"What do you want, Nate?" She snapped, glaring evilly at him.

"What's it to you?" Nate threw back, and Caitlyn gave a low growl.

"Just get to the point, or get away from me, jerk." She ordered, a very unhappy look plastered to her face. Nate sighed, dropping his tough, I-don't-care-about-you-anymore stance. Caitlyn knew him better than that, anyway.

"Come on, Cait, how long is this gonna go on?" He asked softly. Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"It's over, Nate." She replied, but in a softer tone, a look of sorrow in her eyes. "We tried it out, and it didn't work. I don't think... I don't know if we could go back to... before."

_"Cait!" Nate yelled, chasing after his friend. Caitlyn smirked and raced off, her eyes sparkling as she taunted him, always keeping just out of his grasp. This feeling... she could go on and on, forever, and she'd never grow tired of it. _

_"Come on, you can do it, get me!" She teased, sticking out her tounge at him. _

_"Kay, I will!" Nate replied, bolting forwards. Caitlyn shrieked as he jumped ontop of her, causing her to slip, and they both were sent crashing down into the lake. "Caitlyn!" Nate yelled, spitting up water and scanning the lake panickedly. Caitlyn's head came above the water a few seconds later, coughing, and he grabbed onto her, dragging her towards the shore. _

_"Gonna... kill... you." Caitlyn stuttered, her teeth chattering from the cold. Nate stuck out his tounge and ran, with Caitlyn chasing after him. It didn't take Caitlyn long to gain on him, and it was all too easy for her to tackle him to the ground. _

"I don't know, Nate," Caitlyn said, tears threatening to overwhelm her. "I remember it all, _all _of it, the good times, the bad... I remember when we kissed, and that time that you danced with me, even though there wasn't any music on. I remember everything."

"Cait..." Nate moved closer, and Caitlyn broke down in tears as Nate engulfed her into a hug, pulling her closer. She shook her head, pushing him away.

"Just let me finish, okay?" She said through her tears, and Nate sighed.

"Cait, don't do this..." He stepped towards her again, and she stepped back.

"I couldn't deal with it before, and I can't now. Everything we had back then, it's all over. I don't want it to be true, but we both know that it happened, and it's over, and there's nothing either of us can do about it now. There comes a point where there just is no going back, no matter if we want to, or not." She sobbed harder.

"Cait, of course we could try again. Come on..." Nate insisted, nodding.

"No, we can't. No matter what, it's over. I'm sorry, Nate, but we just can't. Never again." She shook her head, tears running down her face, yet still looking determined. It might have been killing her inside, but she knew what she had to do, and her own emotions didn't stop her from telling hte truth. With that, she glanced at him one last time, and turned, walking away without looking back.


	10. Believe Me When I Say I'm Being Stalked

**A/N: This one is kind of short too, and it's depressing (like my Naitlyn before this, sorry!) but it's based on real events going on in my life (Psycho** **stalkers, like future killers... eek!). The ending is just what _will _happen if they aren't stopped. Who votes they leave me alone?? Anyone? lol. K, sorry Shane is a little OOC, I could see him being that way more BEFORE he went to Camp Rock, but unconcerned Shane fit better than I'll-never-leave-your-side-and-I'll-always-protect-you Shane. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Camp Rock...**

* * *

Shane Gray should have listened. He should have listened to Mitchie instead of blowing her off. "Shane, I'm scared," She'd whimper, huddling closer to him, "You don't understand; they aren't just regular stalkers, they're insane! They're psychosocial, dangerous, creepy, obsessive maniacs." She'd tell him, staring up at him, pleading for him to help. He hadn't thought much of it; in fact, he'd just blown her off, telling things like, "They'll move on soon," "They'll forget and leave you alone, don't worry," or "Mitch, why do you always think about them? You're letting them control you! All you do is worry about them!" And her eyes would flash with pain and hurt, and she'd shake her head, telling him that when someone like them stalked him - only one of them, not five - then maybe he'd begin to understand. He'd shrug, telling her stories of crazy fans that had tried to break into their dressing rooms or crash some of their concerts. She'd frown, shaking her head. "You don't understand." She'd whispered repeatedly, sighing. And he _hadn't_ understood, until _that_ day.

**(Flashback)**

_They were walking around Downtown, enjoying themselves, when he'd felt Mitchie tense up. He'd turned to glance at her, but her eyes had been locked on something that was behind them. _

_"Shane, I'm scared, look, they're following me." Mitchie had scooted closer to his side, her eyes flickering back uneasily, gripping his arm tighter. He hadn't listened, though. _

_"Mitch, you're just paranoid," He'd responded, shaking his head. Come on, he'd dealt with stalkers before, it was part of being a celebrity, but it wasn't actually dangerous._ _"I'm sure you're just imagining things. They've all ready moved on to someone else, right?" Mitchie took a deep breath. She wasn't so sure about that. _

_"I don't know, Shane." She whispered, looking behind again, her eyes full of fear. He could hear her breathing harder, but he'd only thought she was overreacting._

_"Come on, Mitch, forget about them. You're letting them take control of your life!" How naive he'd been at that time. Mitchie shook her head, still clutching Shane's hand, her whole body trembling. She'd literally flinched, jumped, and almost screamed when she felt a tap on her shoulder. _

_"Hey guys," Nate had just come back from the music store, "What's wrong, Mitchie?" Even Nate had noticed she was shaking. His eyes had moved to her own, which were full of fear and horror of what she was worried was going to come. If only Shane had been more like Nate and protected her._

_"I'm being stalked by future killers," She'd told him, and he'd narrowed his eyes, turning around and scanning the area, looking sincerely worried and like he was about to kick somebody's butt. Shane had rolled his eyes at their childish behaviour, but he hadn't protested._

_"Who?" Nate had asked. Even he'd been smarter, believing Mitchie while Shane just blew her off as if it was no big deal. Shane now regretted that, more than anything._

_"Back there," She'd told him, nodding her head. "The five standing back over there," She'd pointed and described to him what they'd looked like. Nate had frowned, now looking scared._

_"Come on, Mitchie, let's keep walking," Nate had suggested calmly, grabbing Mitchie's hand and squeezing it comfortingly, even thoughShane could tell inside his heart was racing. Mitchie had followed him, close on his heels, the fear still plastered on her face. Shane had snorted at the way they were acting. _

_"I'm going to go get the limo, okay Mitchie? You can stay with Shane. I'll only be gone a few minutes." Mitchie had nodded uncomfortably, reaching over and latching onto Shane's wrist, and Shane could feel her trembling. _

_"Mitch..." He'd sighed, but Mitchie had shook her head. _

_"You don't understand." She'd told him, once again. But Shane had stopped listening. "These aren't just regular stalkers..." But Shane had cut her off before she'd finished her sentence._

_"Look!" He'd pointed to a boys' club further down the street. "Come on!" He'd pulled her forwards. "I'm gonna go check it out." _

_"But Shane, it's for boys only, I can't go in there! Please, don't leave me out here by myself! You can't leave!" Mitchie had cried, pulling back. But Shane had just scoffed at her, shaking his head again. _

_"I'll only be there for a second, Mitch. You'll be fine by yourself for a few minutes." With that, he'd rushed straight into the building before she could continue on. Mitchie had sat down at one of the tables at the restaurant next door, but when Shane had come back out, just a few minutes later, Mitchie had disappeared. Later on, he'd find out that he'd never see her again. _

Shane buried his face in his hands after running them through his hair, pulling at it frantically. How could he have been so stupid, so selfish? Mitchie had tried to tell him, had tried to warn him, and he was too wrapped up in his own affairs to listen to her. He should have protected her, been with her all the time. He should have hired a bodyguard for her when he wasn't around. He should never have walked into the club, leaving her all alone and vulnerable. It was all his fault. He was to blame for everything.

Because, exactly one year and three days ago, Mitchie Torres was dead.


	11. Why I Choose Him

**A/N: I'm sorry my last two one-shots were so depressing. Hopefully this one is better :D No one dies in this one, no worries! It should be happier:D That is, if you guys like Nitchie. I personally think it's cute, but in no way even compares to Smitchie. That's why I'll only write one-shots about Nitchie instead of full stories. Sorry this is so short! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Nitchie**

**Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed right, I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Nate Gray.

Mitchie Torres.

Combined together, those created a name. Nitchie Gorres, or Tray (because Mitchie figured Gorres reminded her too much of gore), to be exact, which Mitchie had always thought was just the cutest name ever, even better then the name the press had created for her and Shane, Smitchie. And the way Nate was always so kind and considerate of others... it touched Mitchie, seeing him putting someone else before himself. Shane on the other hand... Shane was always first, no matter what. While Nate was helping someone out, Shane was over pushing them out of the way so he could move on.

Nate always knew how to cheer Mitchie up. Sure, Shane would stand by her, pleading and begging for her to stop crying, trying to put comforting thoughts in her head to calm her down, but Nate would just wrap his arms around her and hold her until her tears subsided, knowing that sometimes, there is no need for words. Sometimes speaking just makes things worse. And Nate Gray knew that.

Shane wouldn't always listen to her. Sometimes, a person just has to spill their thoughts and complain about their problems, and Shane wasn't good with dealing with that. Mitchie would come to his apartment, whether it was just needing to talk about her day or being overwhelmed by a problem she had, but Shane never knew exactly what to do. He'd hug her and bit his lip, fiddling uncomfortably. He never was good with dealing with emotions. Nate, though, would sit her down and listen to her ramble on for hours without a single complaint, and he'd even offer advice about how to deal with things. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Shane always had the right things to say, but never at the right time. He'd joke around at the most inappropiate times, or try to be sentimental at the wrong time. Nate, however, always knew just the right thing to say at just the right time. He wouldn't joke when she was trying to be serious, and he knew how to act like an adult. He was just good at things like that. He always knew what to say.

Nate would stick by her side when she was in trouble, gripping her hand tightly, holding her to try to comfort her if nessecary. Shane... well, so would Shane.

Shane would bring her yellow roses on a gray day, Nate would bring her ice cream. He knew just how to cheer a girl up. Sure, yellow flowers are both amazing and romantic, but ice cream is a girl's best friend. Mint chocolate chip ice cream, to be exact.

Nate would ask her if she was okay when she felt sick, or if she needed him to get something for her to help her feel better, or he'd just tell her to sit down while he went and gathered whatever she needed. Shane... well, it all depended on whether he was in his 'giving mood' or not. Most of the time, he'd grab a empty hot water bottle and tell her she could use the tub to fill it up.

Shane would write romantic songs for her and tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him; Nate would _show _her that he loved her.

And that was why, in the end, Mitchie chose Nitchie over Smitchie.


	12. Time To Say Goodbye

**A/N: I seem to be on a role! For some reason I keep getting tons of ideas for one-shots lately... anyway, this is a songfic, but to a song _I_ wrote... DO NOT STEAL!! lol. I wrote this song specifically for this one-shot (well, and to express my own feelings lol). Anyway, the pairing starts out Smitchie and turns out Nitchie... for some reason I've been liking Nitchie better (if you've noticed, I keep writing Shane like a real jerk... sorry, I can't help it). idk why, I guess Nate just seems more caring or w/e. Also, sorry my one-shots and stories are starting to get more depressed, I'll try to make them happier. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Pairing: Smitchie/ends Nitchie.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, _however_, I do own my song, Time To Say Goodbye. You steal and you die :D lol. Actually, I'm serious :) **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Once we had it all,_

_Never would've thought we were going to fall,_

_In the beginning I thought we'd rise above,_

_And prove everyone wrong with our obvious love,_

Mitchie Torres had always believed in Shane Gray. Sure, he was a rock star, and world-wide famous, and even though there were millions of fan girls just throwing themselves at him every day, she'd trusted him. She'd known he wouldn't betray her. People had always said they'd never last; they just weren't in the same class, they were different in a million ways, he was halfway across the world while she was stuck in her small town, he was famous while she was a nobody... the list went on and on, but she'd never given up hope. Maybe she should have just listen to them and let him go.

_Now we're sinking fast,_

_And I don't know how much longer we'll last, _

_These days keep dragging out, _

_And I don't know if I can take another bout,_

She'd trusted him, until she'd realized that what people were saying about them was true. Maybe they weren't as compatible as she'd thought they were. They were getting into constant fights, always having different opinions... maybe the whole Camp Rock experience had just been an illusion. She couldn't deny she'd wanted to believe that Shane cared about her, and it was so much easier to be tricked when you wanted desperately to believe the lie. But it wasn't until that one day that she'd known things weren't working. Things weren't going as smoothly as before.

_It's time to say goodbye,_

_Cause things will never be the same,_

_It's time to say goodbye, _

_Cause everything has changed,_

_It's time to say goodbye, _

_You've made me realize, _

_It's time to say goodbye_

She'd been half-asleep when her phone had vibrated, its loud buzzing vibrating off of her desk. Her eyes barely open, she'd reached over and snatched up her phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Mitch, I'm so sorry..." Shane's apologetic tone drifted over the line. Mitchie had groaned and rolled onto her back as Shane rambled off a dozen excuses as to why he hadn't come.

"Listen, Shane, it's fine." She'd sighed, ignoring the fact she'd waited all day long, hoping he'd show up and knock on her door. She'd kept telling herself, _any minute now_, until eventually she'd given up and went to bed. And then he'd called, offering her a million different excuses.

"Well.... okay, Mitch. Good dreams." He'd apologized one last time before wishing her goodnight and saying goodbye. Mitchie sighed; before, Shane would have been up rambling for hours on end if he'd even thought he might have upset her. Now, she said 'fine', which it really wasn't, and he'd just replied with 'okay'? Frowning, she rolled onto her side and tried to sleep.

_I tried to warn you,_

_I told you, through and through,_

_Be careful baby, we're slipping away,_

_And just like I said, today, we'll stray_

_I can feel it in the air, _

_Seeing your weird stare, _

_And I know the time has come,_

"Shane." Mitchie grabbed Shane's sleeve as he was about to leave, stopping him in his tracks with her solemn stare. "Listen... we need to talk." Shane frowned; what was there to talk about? "I... I don't know how to say this or anything, so I'm just going to. We're loosing our relationship, fast. I don't know how to stop it, but it's just not as special as it was before. You don't seem to care about me like you did before."

"Mitch, I'm a huge, world famous rock star, we can't exactly have a 'normal' relationship. I mean, what do you want me to do, stop being a rock star? Sorry, Mitch, but that's not possible." Shane had protested, and Mitchie had sighed, again. "Come on, we've got to be at my photo shoot on time, or Nate is gonna kill me!" That had been the end to that discussion.

_It's time to say goodbye,_

_Cause things will never be the same,_

_It's time to say goodbye, _

_Cause everything has changed,_

_It's time to say goodbye, _

_You've made me realize, _

_It's time to say goodbye_

"Look, Shane, seriously, we really need to talk." Mitchie tried again, three days later, while Shane was shrugging on his jacket. He stopped half way, raising his eyebrows.

"About what?" He asked, glancing over towards her. She hesitated.

"About a lot of things. I don't know if I can keep doing this." She admitted, glancing at the ground, but then it seemed that her confidence grew, and she stepped forwards until she was facing him. "It's just... not what I thought it was." She said softly, smiling sadly. "I just thought... maybe this whole situation would change... but it hasn't. We're still stuck in this same spot. I'm sorry." Shane frowned down at her.

"Sorry about what?" He asked softly, and Mitchie hestiated. Finally she seemed to find the courage to speak.

"Sorry about breaking us apart." She muttered, turning and leaving, ignoring Shane's cry of "Mitchie!" It was over.

_My heart's ripped in two, _

_But what can I say, we're through_

_I'm still stuck in the past, _

_Even though I knew we'd never last,_

_But I'll find the strength, to walk away,_

_In the end, I'll get there someway,_

_Only time will heal these wounds,_

A whole year... it had been one whole year, and Mitchie was still sitting around in her room, the door locked, staring at photos of Shane and herself, lying on her bed and succumbing herself to depressing thoughts. She hadn't been able to move on ever since that stupid day. She wished she had just been able to ditch him and move forwards, never looking back. Unfortunate for her, that hadn't been the case.

"Mitchie, someone's here to see you," Connie knocked at Mitchie's bedroom door. Mitchie's heart fluttered as she hoped that maybe, just maybe, it was Shane. Swiftly, she threw the picture down on her bed and forced herself to her feet. Her smile dropped, though, when she saw it was only Nate. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hoping it was someone else?" He whispered softly, his eyes travelling to the picture she'd tossed on her bed, and Mitchie sighed. She knew there was no use lying to Nate. He all ready knew about everything. She nodded sadly. Without speaking, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "It'll be okay, Mitch." Nate comforted, holding her tightly. "You'll find a way to move on."

_It's time to say goodbye,_

_Cause things will never be the same,_

_It's time to say goodbye, _

_Cause everything has changed,_

_It's time to say goodbye, _

_You've made me realize, _

_It's time to say goodbye_

In fact, Mitchie _did_ find a way to move on. It all did turn out okay, ever since the day she'd found Nate. She lived her life, laughed, and in the end, was married to Nate. But even still, she never forgot about Shane or the valuable lessons he'd taught her. She just learned how to move on.

_Goodbye…_


	13. Together

**A/N: My attempt at Camp Rock poetry. lol. I hope it doesn't suck too badly; I wanted to try something different. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Doesn't state one, imagine whichever couple you'd like.**

**Disclaimer: Yup yup, I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

She was the **nobody**.

He was the world-famous rockstar.

She _cried_ alone every night because she had no one to** love** her.

He felt like no one could ever understand him.

She felt like no one _**cared**_ about her.

He knew they didn't care about _him_, only his **looks**.

She was alone, in the **_dark_**.

He was _sick_ of always being in the** spotlight**

They **loved** each other,

She _taught_ him how to be humble,

He taught her to stand up and **_shine_**,

She said, 'Love me _forever_'

He said, 'No **matter** who you are, I'll still _love_ you'

She learned how to be **somebody**.

He learned how to _love_ again.

She now knew what it _felt_ like to be loved.

He knew what it felt like to be a **normal** person.

She brought out his best _qualites_.

He drew out her inner _**star**_.

And **together**, their love conquered it _all._

Because, together, they _taught_ each other how to **love** & _live_.


	14. Who Knows What Random Talk On AIM Means?

**A/N: So, I was going to go to bed and my mom came to say goodnight to me, and completely fell asleep and took up my bed. Which sucks, coz now I have to figure out what to do and it's 1 AM... stinks :) So, what should I do but write a story! It's really random and definitly not my best work, but... what can I say? It's 1 AM!!! **

**So, if you guys would like, I have another account on here, (here's the link *without the spaces*: http:// www. fanfitcion . net/u/1136460/ BulletForMyOhSoSweetValentine ) And I'm writing a story on there, so maybe that will give you something to read while I think of more ideas :) Check it out... plz? lol**

**Pairing: Shaitlyn (yeah I know, COMPLETELY random)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Camp Rock *duh***

* * *

I glanced down at my mother's peaceful, sleeping face and groaned inwardly. I just couldn't wake her up, I wasn't _that _mean of a person. Sighing quietly, I tried unsuccessfully to slid under the covers and get comfortable. Instead, I ended up squashed between my mom and the wall, almost curled into a ball with my neck tilted slightly because my head was up against the wall. With an irritated grunt, I tried to lean down a little farther, hoping the motion might make her move a little. Of course, she just kept sleeping, completely unaware of the situation. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, now that I probably had a huge knot in my back from being scrunched up, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and tip-toed out of my room, figuring I'd sleep on the couch. But, typically, my plan was ruined as I walked into the living room to discover that the couch's cusions had just been rewashed, and were no where to be seen. But never mind that, I was _not_ going back to sleep on that crampt twin-sized bed, if it was the last thing I'd do. Ignoring the fact there was no cushions, I jumped onto the couch, all ready to curl up and go to sleep when I felt a sharp pain in my back. With a sigh, I realized that I could feel every spring in the couch, and everytime I tried to reposition myself, it sure didn't work.

Giving up on the whole 'get some sleep so you don't die in class tomorrow' idea, I made my way to my computer room, pulling out my laptop and turning it on. Once it had loaded, I realized I had no idea what to do on it. Rolling my eyes, I signed on to my AIM to see if any of my friends were on.

_SoManyShadesOfGray has signed in._

I smiled brightly, seeing that Shane had signed in. Yes, that's right, Shane from _Connect 3_. Well, seeing as I was bored and needed someone to tourture... I quickly clicked on his name and typed in a message.

**RandomIsMe: Hi, jerkster.**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Hey, she-devil. What are you doing on this late? **

**RandomIsMe: I laugh. Long story, my mom fell asleep in my bed while she was saying goodnight to me - I swear, if you laugh, I'll kick your butt all the way to the moon - and I got kicked out of my own bed. Now I have nothing better to do than talk to you, pop star.**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Haha... Okay, forget I said that. I'd like to survive a little longer. But that sucks for you, dude.**

I smiled when Shane called me 'dude'. I remembered how at first, he'd called me 'girly'... and he'd regretted it ever since. I'd set him straight right away about that.

**SoManyShadesOfGray: *_buzz*_ You still there?  
**

**RandomIsMe: Nope, I've been abducted by aliens silly. Duh I'm still here. Just thinking. Gee, they make pop stars real bright these days. **

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Take it back :(**

**RandomIsMe: _That's _your comeback? Jeez, you can't think of _anything_ better? **

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Shut up, she-devil, I'm tired. My brain shuts off after 10 o'clock. **

**RandomIsMe: I never noticed that it was _on._ *rolls eyes* Well... actually, I didn't even know you had a brain, I thought it was just a huge, oversized rock.**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Do you have any idea exactly how much I hate you? Have I mentioned it before.**

**RandomIsMe: I'll bet you I hate you more. And you may have mentioned it once or twice... or thirty times... *Evil laughter***

**SoManyShadesOfGray: I hate you.**

**RandomIsMe: I hate you more.**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: I'll always hate you.**

**RandomIsMe: I'll hate you more than you'll hate me for all eternity.**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: I hate you more-r.**

**RandomIsMe: More-r? *snorts with laughter* Is that even a word, stupid?**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Doesn't matter I still hate you more than you could ever hate me.**

**RandomIsMe: Wanna bet?**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: I'll still hate you, just I'll have a hole in my wallet. No thanks.**

**RandomIsMe: You suck, pop star.**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: You're mean, Gellar. **

**RandomIsMe: Yeah, tell me something I _don't_ already know.**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: I love you.**

I froze. Those three words almost made me stop breathing. Was he serious? No, he couldn't be! He just couldn't be... it wasn't possible! Nate loved me, and Mitchie loved Shane. This couldn't happen. No, no, no!

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Cait? Are you still there?**

**RandomIsMe: ...**

I typed in the three periods to give myself more time to think. Oh, no way! He couldn't love me. And I... I couldn't love him back, could I? Oh no... this was not good.

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Did you fall off the Earth or something? Are you still ALIVE?**

**RandomIsMe: ...Yeah...**

**SoManyShadesOfGray: *phew* Good thing, coz I'd hate to have you die after I just told you my biggest secret ever. **

**RandomIsMe: You can't be serious... can you?**

_Please let him be kidding, please let this be a joke, _I begged, taking a deep breath and hoping he'd type back something along the lines of 'Gotcha sucker!'.

_SoManyShadesOfGray is typing a message._

**SoManyShadesOfGray: I've always liked you. I was going to tell you after Camp Rock, but then you and Nate got together and I didn't want to ruin it if you were really happy so I just kept pretending like I hated you. **

**RandomIsMe: I don't know why I'm going to say this, and it's probably going to ruin our lives, but... I like you too.**

I took a deep breath, moving my hands together while I shook, slightly afraid of what all of this could mean.

**SoManyShadesOfGray: So... what should we do?**

**RandomIsMe: Well, first we should both find a way to sleep tonight and talk about it tomorrow when our brains are actually working and we're thinking clearly. And then... I'm not sure. **

**SoManyShadesOfGray: Fine you win, Gellar. I like you :)**

**RandomIsMe: I like you more!**

Why I just said that I have no clue. But, the sad thing is I think it's true. I _do_ really like Shane. Somewhere, buried deep beneath the hate, it was there all along.

**SoManyShadesOfGray: I like you more-r!**

Yeah, Shane's a real bright one I got there. Who knows how I got so lucky. It's still a mystery to me.


	15. Admitting Feelings

**A.N: **_A short, poetic drabble. No pairings are mentioned, although I thought of Naitlyn while writing this :) It seems to suit them best. Anyway, I hope you guys like this!! Enjoy & please review!_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own CR._

* * *

She stares at him from across the room,

He catches her glance and blushes,

*

He askes her to dance, taking her hand,

And she hesitates before pulling out of his grasp, shaking her head as she runs away

*

She cries to her best friend, not knowing that he's watching her,

He doesn't know that the guy who broke her heart is him

*

He doesn't understand why everytime he reaches out to her, she flees,

She's just too afraid of loving anyone, even him

*

She shies from him, refusing to allow herself to grow attatched to him,

He finally gives up, watching as she breaks

*

She doesn't know that it's him that's kept her grounded all this time,

He never realized that he loved her until he had to lose her.

*  
She knows now that she loves him - She's ready to admit that she likes him,

He's already moved on - He's got Tess now.

*

She watches from a distance as her ex-best friend kisses him,

He watches as she watches Tess and him kiss, knowing full well that he still as feelings for her.

*

Her eyebrows arch in surprise as she watches him and Tess break up,

He can't help the smile that forms on his face when Tess storms off.

*

He reaches her side, taking her hand as he once again askes her to dance,

She knows that she's not afraid anymore, and she obliges, swirling in the middle of the camp, not caring who was watching.

*

He pulls her closer, finally building up the courage to ask her, hoping she won't run like she has before,

She can't help the smile that dances in her eyes when he asks, and she knows that the answer is _yes. _

_*_

_This was the moment they'd waited their whole life for - they were finally in each other's arms._


	16. Unrelenting Disguise

**A/N: First I would just like to say to all of my amazing readers: I'm so, so sorry for not updating. Seriously, I really am sorry. I have been really busy & working on a story that I might actually publish once it is finished, and haven't really had time to write something that isn't related to that story. Anyways, it was late at night & I just wanted to write a little one-shot, I know it's short - sorry. Hopefully it's okay & not too confusing (like pretty much all of my stories are). If you enjoy it, please review!**

**Pairing: Smitchie**

* * *

High stiletto heels, plastered on makeup, so thick that it was like a mask, and a tight-fitting mini dress, so unlike she used to wear, so different from who she was.

She's found that it's hard to stay true to yourself when someone you love decides to tear your world apart, and she doesn't know what to do. So she becomes someone else, someone who she never thought she'd be.

The new her doesn't care. The new her is tough, unbreakable, unable to be loved – the new her knows its better to bite than be bitten.

She's found the experience with him changed her, in both good and bad ways, although most the times she finds it hard to find the good in the situation.

She smiles, laughs, plays hard to get, and doesn't take much seriously. She's mysterious and aloof, as long as you don't try to dig too deep into her past. She'd rather not remember all of that mess.

She pushes it deeper down, she tries everything she can to forget, because the new her doesn't waste time with foolishness. The new her doesn't _care_, although inside she knows that she cares a little too much. But then she reminds herself that caring is what caused most of the mess in the first place. And she doesn't want to relive those days, and so she puts on her façade and moves on, forgetting all about caring.

Deep down, she has to wonder if the old her is still there. She wonders, if she tried hard enough, if she could become the person she used to be. She reminds herself she doesn't want to be that person – to be weak, to be gullible – and she doesn't try to change.

To be weak is to be a victim.

She won't ever be a victim again.

She's confused, although she'll play it cool. Deep inside, on the darkest of nights, she wonders why she's doing this to herself. When no one's watching, she's in the corner crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as she wishes that everything was the way it used to be – so easy, so simple, so wonderful. And no one knows she's killing herself inside, because on the outside she's perfect. She's made sure she always wears a smile. But we all know its the girls with the prettiest smiles that have the darkest secrets.

She'll say it doesn't bother her, when he's found someone new and better, but as she watches them together the heart that she's forgotten she has slowly breaks. And all alone, she cries even harder. He doesn't love her anymore, he's moved on, and she's still, deep down, so stuck on him. Too bad she's too good at hiding her feelings anymore.

After they split, she realized she'd been too open. She'd been too innocent, too eager, and she's learned from her mistakes. She'll never be like that again – she'll never put herself in that situation.

He broke her. For months she didn't know what to do, who to become, how to live. And now she's found a new way of coping with her problems. She hasn't learned yet that appearing perfect isn't the healthiest thing for her.

She knows that in some ways, their relationship was good for her, because it's taught her to be careful. She's learned not to trust, she's learned to be cautious. She's learned the meaning of fear.

Mostly, it's destroyed her. The sweet girl she was is gone, and in her place is a cool, popular, _broken_ girl. She looks beautiful, and acts cool, and slowly, the girl that she is pretending to be is who she'll become.

It's the night she stops crying in the dark, the night she stops feeling guilty, the night she stops caring about him that she's truly forgotten her old self. It's when she burns all of their pictures, when she throws out his stuff, that she's ready to stand on her own two feet.

She's changed since then, and it's that night she knows she will never be the same girl that she was. She's decided she will be _better_.

It's a rainy day when she gets his text. She's seen the headlines – she knows they've broken up. She knows he'll be calling.

_I need you to know that I'm in love with the girl who you used to be. _It's a simple text, and although a few months ago this would've melted her heart and she would've taken him back right then, now she simply regards the text emotionlessly.

She hits delete and sets her phone back down, refusing to care that he's even bothered with her – she's made of ice now.

In the end, it was Shane Gray that killed Mitchie Torres.

* * *

**Just a short note: Shane DID NOT actually kill Mitchie. The story is noting that he killed the old her - her old personality. She's still very much alive, lol.**


End file.
